


The Het at Foot Locker

by cubhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Eric is dense, Fluff, M/M, Mall AU, Not Beta Read, Sunwoo is as subtle as a brick, immense fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: gay spencer's manager eric and seemingly straight foot locker manager sunwoo. eric thinks sunwoo is straight so eric doesn't realize when sunwoo is hitting on him.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Ju Haknyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The Het at Foot Locker

**Author's Note:**

> here's the pronouns for everyone !!
> 
> sunwoo: (he/him)  
> eric: (he/him)  
> kevin: (he/they)  
> jacob: (he/him)  
> sangyeon: (he/they)  
> juyeon: (kit/he)  
> younghoon: (bun/he)  
> chanhee: (they/them)  
> haknyeon: (he/they)  
> hyunjun: (vamp/he)  
> changmin: (pup/he)  
> hyunjae: (he/him)

Eight a.m. The time that Eric is getting Spencer’s ready for the mall’s opening hour at nine. Eric loves the store and he loves all of the customers that flood through the store. Eric knew Jacob, his best friend, and assistant manager is over at Hot Topic helping his boyfriend set up Hot Topic and would be over once he’s finished. Eric really loves his job, he just can’t stand the looks the stupid cis and hetero males give the store. Yes, Spencer’s sells sex toys, but for fucks sake, the idiots act as if they’ve never seen a penis before. Eric doesn’t mind having to sell and stock the toys and stuff in the back, but that could be because he’s gay. He just doesn’t understand why cis and hetero men think it’s either the funniest or the weirdest thing for a store in the mall to sell something like that. Eric’s only met one cishet male that has never once made faces at the store, including when he walks in to pester Eric. That stupid idiot and his stupid referee shirt uniform. Kim Sunwoo. 

Sunwoo is the manager at the Foot Locker that’s a couple of stores away from Spencer’s. Eric and Sunwoo started working at the mall around the same time, both of them quickly working their way up to the manager position at their respective stores. Eric and Sunwoo weren’t close enough to hang out after work, but they were close enough to sometimes spend lunches and breaks with each other. Eric of course thinks Sunwoo is the most gorgeous human alive, but to Eric’s luck, Sunwoo is straight. Sunwoo often bothers Eric once he’s done with setting up Foot Locker with his assistant manager Hyunjae, but Eric is hoping that Sunwoo will stay at his store and not come over to Spencer’s. It’s not that Eric didn’t want to see Sunwoo, it’s more just Eric has a long ass day ahead of him and he wants to prepare himself for the two interviews he has to do today along with dealing with Sangyeon and Hyunjun who will more than likely come in at any random time. However it seems that Eric cannot be gifted with such luck because as soon as Eric stands up from getting the interview paperwork, there’s Sunwoo and his white and black striped shirt. 

“Hi Eric!” Sunwoo beams at Eric as he leans against the checkout counter, “Ooo I like your shirt! Where did you get it?” 

“Hey Sunwoo,” Eric clips the papers to the clipboard before finally looking up at Sunwoo, “I got it at Hot Topic. It was fifty percent off.” 

“Too bad it’s not one hundred percent off,” Sunwoo smirks at Eric who just looks at his clipboard confused. 

“I mean Kevin could have given it to me for free,” Eric shrugs and looks over the folders for both the interviewees, “Jacob better hurry up,” Eric mumbles as he slips his lanyard covered in pins over his neck. 

“Oh do you have interviews to do today?” Sunwoo looks over the magnets that are slapped onto the display cases.

“Yeah. I have two and one is supposed to be here at nine fifteen. When are you taking lunch?” Eric grabs a weed pin and sticks it to Sunwoo’s shirt. 

“Probably around one. We could hit up Sbarros?” Sunwoo beams at Eric who scoffs and shakes his head. 

“After what happened with Younghoon and Juyeon? No way in hell Kim. We’ll go to Subway,” Eric looks over at the entrance of Spencer’s to see Jacob walking in, “Hey Jake.” 

“I see the Foot Locker boy is here again,” Jacob slips his lanyard on and jumps over the counter to stand next to Eric, “Who do we have for interviews?”

“Do Hanse and Yeo Hwanwoong. Hanse is coming in at nine fifteen and Hwanwoong doesn’t have their interview until four thirty so it’ll be Hongseok’s problem. I’m taking lunch at one with Sunwoo, but Yuto is scheduled to work at ten so he should be here,” Eric bites at his vertical labret. 

“Sounds like a long day. If you ever need to escape I’m here until four,” Sunwoo winks before waving at Eric, “I’ll see you at lunch!” Sunwoo walks out of Spencer’s and back to Foot Locker just in time for the mall to open its doors. 

“He’s so flirting with you Eric!” Jacob groans and shakes his head, “Come on.” 

“He is not! He’s straight! What the fuck are you talking about Jacob?” Eric cries out and shakes his head before he walks over to the plasma ball display and messes with it, “How’s Kevin?” 

“They’re doing alright. Sangyeon has already annoyed them to no end about the lids employee,” Jacob shakes his head, Eric laughing as he fixes some of the boxes, “Hey who closed yesterday?” 

“I think it was Yonghee and Byounggon. Why?” Eric walks over to the display that jacob is looking at, “What in the fuck Yonghee?” Eric shakes his head and fixes all of the upside down funko pop boxes.

Eric and Jacob both turn their heads towards a black haired male with a lip piercing and several tattoos. They’re dressed in black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt and if Eric wasn’t denying his feelings for Sunwoo, he’d have the audacity to blush. 

“Hi. I’m looking for Eric? I’m Hanse. I have an interview at nine fifteen,” Hanse beams at Eric who nods his head. 

“You got the store until we’re done?” Eric grabs the clipboard and a pen, Jacob nodding and beaming at Eric before Eric takes Hanse to a table that’s right in front of Foot Locker. 

Hanse and Eric both sit down, Eric fumbling with the paperwork and groaning when the clip breaks on the clipboard. 

“Motherfucker,” Eric mumbles and fixes his septum piercing, “So why did you apply for Spencer’s?” Eric looks over at the older who pushes his glasses up and hums. 

“Well honestly? I need a job and working at Spencer’s seems like a fun job. I shop there all the time and I saw you guys were hiring so I applied,” Hanse smiles at Eric who nods and looks over Hanse’s application. 

“So looking over your resume I’m going to be blunt,” Eric fixes his choker, “You’ve got the job. Do you have a preferred start day or time?” 

“Wait. I’m hired already? Not even any questions?” Hanse’s jaw drops as Eric nods and hands Hanse some paperwork.

“I just need you to fill these out and then you’re all good,” Eric smiles and fixes his lanyard. 

“When’s the earliest I can start?” Hanse grabs the pen Eric holds out for him, Eric looking over at Sunwoo who is laughing at something Hyunjae says. 

“I start making the schedule today. It’ll be for two Mondays from now. How does that sound?” Eric runs his tongue piercing against the back of his teeth. 

“Sounds great! I’m really thankful for this,” Hanse slides the paperwork over, “I’ll see you two Mondays from now then?” 

“Two Mondays from now. I’ll either call or text you your schedule if that’s okay,” Eric stands up with Hanse who nods his head, “Sweet deal. Welcome to the team Hanse,” Eric shakes Hanse’s hand before they part ways, Hanse heading inside of Hot Topic and Eric walking back into Spencer’s. 

“That was quick,” Jacob pulls Eric into a hug, Eric yawning and resting his head on Jacob’s shoulder, “Didn’t sleep?” 

“Couldn’t. Neighbors wouldn’t stop having sex,” Eric laughs and shakes his head, “I’m probably gonna text Yuto and see if he’ll bring us energy drinks.” 

“Which neighbors? The lovely elderly couple or the hets?” Jacob laughs as Eric smacks his chest, “I’m joking!” 

“You’re disgusting,” Eric hops up onto the counter and swings his legs as he looks over the shelves and pulls his phone out to text Yuto, “What do you want him to get you?”

“A tall glass of you baby,” a voice pipes up from behind Eric as slim arms wrap around his waist. 

“Hey Chanhee. Are you off today?” Eric turns his head and kisses Chanhee’s head.

“Tell him to get me two of those orange monsters, but not the juice ones!” Jacob fixes the stegosaurus on his nostril piercing as Eric texts the order to Yuto. 

“No I’m not off, but I don’t start until ten thirty and I don’t want to go in with Younghoon being there right now,” Chanhee clings to Eric’s waist, “Plus I think there’s a birthday party scheduled for later today and I just know that Younghoon is going to make me do it. I don’t know why bun hates me,” Chanhee pouts and bites at the inside of their lip. 

“I don’t think bun hates you Hee. I think bun just doesn’t know how to handle buns feelings around you,” Jacob looks over at Chanhee who glares at Jacob, “What?” 

“Why is he such a romantic?” Chanhee sighs and rolls their eyes before detaching themself from Eric’s waist. 

“I wish I knew. He thinks Sunwoo is hitting on me,” Eric jumps off the counter and walks over to the shirt displays and starts to make sure they’re in the correct size order. 

“Please tell me you’re joking Eric,” Chanhee looks at Eric, confusion glossing over their eyes.

“No! I’m not joking. He really thinks that Sunwoo is hitting on me,” Eric pushes his hair back then messes with his nostril piercings. 

“ERIC HE TOTALLY IS!” Chanhee cries out, Jacob laughing as he stocks some of the toys in the back, “Why do you think he’s not?” 

“Because he’s straight?” Eric scoffs then sits on the floor, his head turning towards the entrance as Yuto walks in, “Hey Yuto.” 

“If you guys are trying to convince Eric that Sunwoo is hitting on him, I would suggest not. No matter what you do Eric will continue to argue that Sunwoo is straight,” Yuto hands Jacob and Eric their energy drinks, “I’m heading to the back to do inventory,” Yuto clocks in and slips his lanyard on before walking towards the back. 

“I should probably head over to build-a-bear. I’ll see you two queers later. I love you,” Chanhee blows kisses to both Eric and Jacob, “I LOVE YOU TOO YUTO!” Chanhee shouts, a muffled ‘love you too’ coming from the back before Chanhee leaves the store. 

“Welcome to hell,” Eric stands up and beams at the customer that walks in. 

Eric, Jacob and Yuto continue to work and bullshit around. It’s a Thursday in February. Most people are either at work, school, or just do not want to come to the mall on Thursday. Eric and Yuto covered the store when Jacob took lunch at noon to spend time with Kevin. Eric is sitting back up on the counter by the time Jacob comes back. Eric swings his legs as he talks to Yuto about the new products they would be getting and advertising. Eric looks over at Jacob and chokes on his saliva at the sight of the fresh purple bruise peeking out from Jacob’s t-shirt. 

“Heathens. You’re both fucking heathens,” Eric shakes his head as Jacob laughs and clocks back in, “I miss Kevin.” 

“We can come over after work if you’d like! Or if you want to come to our house,” Jacob grabs Eric’s jaw and kisses his nose before whispering, “We got another switch controller,” Jacob winks. 

“OH HELL YEAH! I’M COMING OVER!” Eric screams, Yuto wincing and shaking his head. 

The three turn towards the entrance of the Spencer’s when Sunwoo walks in with a grin. Eric rolls his eyes as Sunwoo tugs on his jacket sleeve. Eric clocks out for lunch before jumping off of the counter and wrapping his arm around Sunwoo’s shoulder. 

“Do you care if Juyeon joins us for lunch? Kit’s grabbing Sangyeon,” Sunwoo leans his head against Eric’s shoulder with a smile. 

“I don’t care if he joins us. He usually does anyway. I just hope Younghoon and Chanhee don’t take lunch at the same time. I’ll probably cry,” Eric shakes his head as Sunwoo and him walk to the food court. 

“Are they doing the thing again?” Sunwoo groans and shakes his head, “Are they both just dense?” 

“I’m afraid so dear Sunwoo,” Eric shakes his head as they walk over to a table where Juyeon and Sangyeon are sitting with two other people, “Hey Hyunjun! Hey Haknyeon. How are you both?” 

“Eric Sohn! How nice to see you this fine afternoon. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?” Hyunjun smirks at Eric who immediately flicks vamps forehead, “Ow!” 

“What bet do you have with Hak?” Eric laughs as Hyunjun pouts and Haknyeon grins, “Ah I see. You seem to have lost your mission Hyunjun,” Eric winks before turning to Juyeon and Sangyeon, “Did you two already order?” 

“Not yet. We were waiting for you two to come,” Sangyeon hums as he and Juyeon stand up to join Sunwoo and Eric to order food. 

“Well we should probably head back. I’ll see you guys later?” Haknyeon tilts their head, Sunwoo and Eric nodding. 

They all wave to Haknyeon and Hyunjun who walk back to their stores hand in hand. Eric drags Sunwoo towards Subway where they ordered their subs, Eric paying for the both of them, much to Sunwoo’s dismay. Juyeon and Sangyeon order their food and wait with Eric and Sunwoo for it to be made. Sangyeon sits and complains about a customer they had at Bath and Body Works that tried to steal a large candle. Juyeon and Sunwoo laugh while Eric shakes his head. Once their food is done they grab it and sit down at a table, Sunwoo and Eric sitting across from one another and Juyeon and Sangyeon sitting across from each other. Eric rests his head slightly on Sangyeon’s shoulder, Sangyeon leaning over and kissing the top of his head. 

“How has work been for you Eric?” Sunwoo smiles softly, “How did the interview go?”

“The interview went really well actually. Hanse is almost overqualified to work here, so I kind of just offered him the job. He’s starting in about two weeks,” Eric runs a hand through his hair before opening up his sandwich, “As for actual work? It’s been pretty low key save for the two idiots that decided to come inside and make a bunch of jokes about the shit in the back. They all act like they’ve never seen a penis. They’re all men. They have dicks. What the fuck?” Eric glares and starts eating his food, “How has work been for you Sunwoo?” 

“Boring as hell. We’ve had approximately ten customers and only three of those ten actually bought something,” Sunwoo shrugs and fixes his shirt, “Besides that there hasn’t been anything,” Sunwoo shrugs as he eats his sub, “I don’t know why those idiots continue to go in. Everyone knows what stuff Spencer’s sells. I’m sorry they’re bothering you Eric,” Sunwoo grabs Eric’s hand and rubs his thumb against Eric’s hand to soothe him. 

“It’s whatever. I’m used to it,” Eric sighs and pulls his phone out, “I’m just excited to have this weekend off.” 

“You don’t work this weekend? What the fuck?” Juyeon’s jaw drops, “This is the first time in ages that you haven’t had to work a weekend,” Juyeon shakes kits head then gasps, “WE SHOULD HANG OUT THIS WEEKEND! LIKE ALL OF US!” 

“Yeah! We totally should! Sunwoo you don’t work this weekend right? We might have to deal with Younghoon and Chanhee though,” Sangyeon groans and shakes his head, “One day. One day they’ll get over their stupidity.” 

“Sangyeon, my dear, when have I ever worked a weekend? I may be the manager, but there are managers who specifically ask for the weekend shifts and I have no qualms about giving those shifts to other managers,” Sunwoo finishes up his sandwich and grabs his and Eric’s trash before throwing it away, “What do you say Eric? Shall we invite all our friends and make it an event?” 

“Why not? I’ve never hung out with you outside of work. It’ll be fun to hang out with you outside of work,” Eric laughs and scrolls through his texts before opening a gc with his friends, “What day and where at?” 

“Saturday so if people get drunk they have Sunday to recuperate,” Juyeon pulls kits phone out to text kits friends about the meet up, “And probably at my house. It’s the biggest.” 

Eric texts his group chat about the meet up that weekend. The group of four sit and talk until their break is finished. Eric and Sunwoo part ways with Sangyeon and Juyeon before they walk back to their stores. 

“I’m excited for this weekend. I can finally see you out of those clothes you wear to work all the time,” Sunwoo winks at Eric, Eric looking down at his outfit. 

“I wear stuff like this all the time,” Eric shrugs but turns towards the entrance for Spencer’s, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“For sure,” Sunwoo beams at Eric before Eric walks into Spencer’s and clocks back in, “You’ll learn on Saturday Eric Sohn,” Sunwoo smirks as he walks back into Foot Locker. 

When Saturday arrives, Eric doesn’t realize how nervous he is until he’s sitting on his couch and bouncing his leg while he waits for Kevin and Jacob to finish up getting ready. Eric stays true to his word about his clothes. Eric is dressed in black skinny jeans with a hole at the knee and several holes that are patched with black and white checkered fabric, a plain white hoodie, and black vans with a green alien pattern. The outfit is finished off with a black choker that has two rings connected together along with metal spikes attached to the side. Eric doesn’t want to overdo it by adding anything else or wearing something that’s too flashy. 

The reality of how nervous Eric is finally sets in when there’s a knock at his front door which causes Eric to scream and fall off his couch. Eric shakes his head and walks over to the front door before opening it and smiling at Kevin and Jacob as they push past Eric and walk inside. 

“Well hello to you too,” Eric rolls his eyes and closes the door before anxiously pacing the living room of his apartment. 

“Why are you so nervous?” Kevin sits up on the counter as Jacob opens the fridge. 

“Why are you raiding my fridge? I’m not nervous,” Eric bites at his vertical labret and messes with his septum out of nervousness. 

“You’re messing with your piercings. You're nervous. Why? Is it because of Younghoon and Chanhee? That’s what I’m nervous about,” Kevin shakes their head and adjusts their nostril piercing. 

“I assume he’s nervous because of Sunwoo,” Jacob smirks over at Eric who trips over his feet and the mention of Sunwoo’s name, “I was correct.” 

“Why should I be nervous? He’s a heterosexual male,” Eric hums and messes with his nostril piercings before running his tongue piercing against the back of his teeth. 

“You know? Let’s say that hypothetically, yes Sunwoo is a heterosexual. So yes. He likes women. That’s not why you’re nervous though is it Eric Sohn,” Jacob turns towards Eric who gulps and looks away from Jacob, “That’s what I thought. Care to share with the class?” 

“No,” Eric fidgets with his antibrow and his eyebrow piercing, his mind running through every possibility besides the one that Jacob is implying, “It’s probably because I’ve never hung out with him outside of work. That’s gotta be why.”

“Oh Eric. You’re so in denial,” Kevin sighs and shakes his head, “Baby you’ve gotta be real with yourself.” 

“I am! It’s not true. There’s no way in hell,” Eric shakes his head and looks over at Kevin and Jacob, their eyes telling him everything he needs to know, “I have a crush on Sunwoo don’t I?” 

“I’m afraid so love,” Jacob grabs a bottle of water, “You want some water before we leave? Sangyeon just texted me that we could start heading over there.” 

“I think I’m going to pass out. What if I called work to see if they needed me? I can’t go now,” Eric collapses onto his couch, “He’s straight. I can’t fucking crush on a straight guy. Why can’t I just go back to my awkward crush on Hyunjun or Sangyeon? That was easier to deal with then my crush on Sunwoo,” Eric sighs softly and shakes his head. 

“Babe, I know you don’t want to go now because you finally realized you have a crush on him, but this entire thing was planned because you had today off,” Kevin looks over at Eric who groans and nods, “Are you ready to go?” 

“I thought Hyunjun and Haknyeon were meeting us here?” Eric pulls his phone out to see the messages from Hyunjun that they were just heading over to Juyeon’s, “I guess not. Do you guys have the address?” 

“Of course we do bub. Are you going to be okay?” Kevin bites at his bottom lip, Eric looking up from his phone. 

“I’ll be fine. Are we leaving or not?” Eric stands up and brushes himself off with his pierced eyebrow raised. 

“We’re leaving. Let’s go brat,” Jacob rolls his eyes before the three of them leave the apartment, Eric locking the door behind him. 

“Are we walking or did one of you bring a car?” Eric quickly texts Hyunjun and Chanhee back, Chanhee already freaking out about Younghoon being there. 

“Juyeon only lives like three streets down from you,” Kevin grabs Eric’s hand and intertwines their fingers together, Eric puffing his cheeks out as Jacob leads them to Juyeon’s house. 

The three make the four minute walk from Eric’s apartment to Juyeon’s house, Eric trying to calm his nerves by talking way too much about the next tattoo he wants to get. Jacob and Kevin being the sweethearts they are, encourage him to talk so that his nerves hopefully go down by the time they step into Juyeon’s house. Eric grips Kevin’s hand as they walk up onto Juyeon’s porch, Jacob knocking on the door. 

“Hey!” Haknyeon opens the door with a grin, “You guys made it! Changmin, Hyunjae, and Sunwoo are going to be a bit late, but they’re on their way. Come in,” Haknyeon steps aside and lets the three inside, “JUYEON! SANGYEON! JACOB, KEVIN, AND ERIC ARE HERE!” 

“Oh good! Eric can save me!” Chanhee beams and runs over to Eric, Younghoon chasing after them, “SAVE ME!” 

“COME KISS ME CHOI CHANHEE!” Younghoon whines and tackles Chanhee before they reach Eric, “Caught you.” 

“Gross,” Eric gags as he takes his shoes off, Jacob and Kevin following suit before they walk into the living room, “Hey!”

“Eric!” Juyeon beams and hugs the younger, “You look good.” 

“This is what I wear all the time Ju,” Eric laughs and hugs kit back before they part, Eric falling onto the couch, “So what are we going to do?” 

“I figured we could play some games like truth or dare, or never have I ever. Some stupid shit like that so we can all get closer. If that’s okay with you,” Juyeon looks over at Eric who rolls his sleeves up, his tattoos sleeves on display, “HELLO WHAT THE FUCK?” 

“Yeah that’s fine by me,” Eric shrugs then looks at Juyeon confused, “What?” 

“Have you never seen Eric without a jacket on?” Sangyeon laughs at Juyeon’s reaction to Eric’s tattoos. 

“No. I have not seen Eric without a jacket. I had no idea he had tattoos,” Juyeon blinks kits eyes in shock. 

“I have one on my stomach too. Here,” Eric stands up and lifts his hoodie to show the snake that coils on his lower stomach, the tail of the snake dipping just below the waistband of his jeans. 

“Are you not wearing a shirt under that?” Hyunjun sits down on the floor as vamp looks at Eric. 

“When do I ever wear a shirt under my hoodie if I’m not at work?” Eric rolls his eyes and lets his hoodie drop before he lays on the floor, his head in Hyunjun’s lap. 

“He has a point,” Chanhee shrugs as they lean against Younghoon. 

“Eric usually goes without a shirt or hoodie if it’s just us,” Kevin grabs a bottle of water and takes a sip. 

“I did not pay over three thousand dollars on tattoos just for them to be hidden by clothes when I’m alone or with friends,” Eric laughs as Hyunjun nods and runs vamps fingers through Eric’s hair. 

“Oh my god when are the other three getting here?” Haknyeon glares at the front door, Haknyeon screaming when it opens. 

“Calm down it’s just us,” Changmin rolls pups eyes as pup walks inside and takes pups shoes off, “Good evening queers.” 

“Hey Minnie,” Younghoon waves at Changmin, Hyunjae barreling into the room to grab a bottle of beer, “Well hello to you too Hyunjae,” Younghoon rolls buns eyes. 

“Shhh. Beer now, talk later,” Hyunjae pops the lid off before taking a sip of the beer, “Fantastic. Hello Younghoon.” 

“Fucking weirdo,” Haknyeon laughs as Hyunjae winks at Haknyeon, “Where’s Sunwoo?” 

“Here!” Sunwoo slips his shoes off before walking into the living room, Eric looking over Sunwoo’s outfit. 

Eric chokes on his saliva as he looks at Sunwoo, Hyunjun making Eric sit up. Sunwoo is dressed in black skinny jeans with rips all over, a black cropped hoodie that shows his pierced belly button, and a black choker with a metal heart in the middle, rainbow spikes coming off the sides. The entire group stifles their laughter at Eric’s reaction to Sunwoo’s outfit. 

“Hey Eric,” Sunwoo grabs a bottle of soju and opens it, “Wanna split this?” 

“Yeah sure, whatever you say. Uh-huh,” Eric blinks at Sunwoo in confusion, “What the fuck?” 

“Are you okay?” Jacob smirks at Eric who immediately glares at his best friend. 

“I will rip your testicals off and then feed them to your family’s dog,” Eric runs his tongue piercing against the back of his teeth. 

“Ooo you wanna kiss me so bad,” Jacob grins at Eric who flips him off, “Are we starting this game or not?” 

“What game are we playing?” Changmin asks excitedly as pup sits down on the floor, Hyunjae sitting next to pup. 

“Either truth or dare or never have I ever,” Sangyeon opens a bottle of beer before sitting down on the floor, Juyeon joining them. 

“I vote truth or dare,” Sunwoo opens the bottle of soju before taking a sip and handing the bottle to Eric. 

Eric takes a small swig before handing the bottle back. Chanhee, Younghoon, Kevin, Jacob, and Haknyeon join the small circle of people on the floor, Hyunjun sitting in Haknyeon’s lap. 

“All who vote for truth or dare, raise your hand,” Juyeon looks around the room as everyone raises their hand, “Truth or dare it is. Kevin you start,” Juyeon leans against Sangyeon with a smile. 

“Perfect! Haknyeon, truth or dare,” Kevin smiles at the younger, Haknyeon humming in thought. 

“Truth,” Haknyeon shrugs and plays with vamps fingers. 

“Where’s the weirdest place you’ve made out with Hyunjun?” Kevin takes another sip of their water. 

“Aha,” Haknyeon blushes and bites at their bottom lip, “Sunwoo’s closet.” 

“I wish I could forget,” Sunwoo shakes his head and takes another swig of the soju. 

“Sangyeon! Truth or dare?” Haknyeon looks over at Sangyeon.

“Dare,” Sangyeon quickly responds, Haknyeon nodding his head. 

“Do we have ice?” Haknyeon looks over at Juyeon who nods kits head and runs to the freezer to get some ice cubes, “You have to hold the ice cube between yours and Eric’s lips until it melts,” Haknyeon beams as Eric scoffs. 

“Why the fuck am I being brought into this?” Eric glares at Haknyeon who rolls his eyes. 

Sangyeon grabs an ice cube before bringing Eric’s face close to his and putting the ice cube between their lips. Eric winks at Sangyeon who rolls their eyes, the ice melting slowly and dripping onto Eric’s hoodie. Everyone in the group watches as the ice cube finally melts, Eric’s hoodie now soaked from the melted ice cube. 

“Do I have to keep this on? It’s wet and cold,” Eric frowns and looks around the group. 

“No you don’t,” Sunwoo bites his lip and watches Eric as Eric slips the hoodie off, his tattoos now on display, “Holy shit.” 

“What?” Eric lays his hoodie out on the floor behind him so it’ll dry. 

“Younghoon! Truth or dare?” Sangyeon raises his eyebrow at Younghoon. 

“Truth!” Younghoon blushes lightly and hides buns face in Chanhee’s shoulder. 

“Have you ever sexted anyone in this room before?” Sangyeon takes a sip of his beer with a smirk. 

“Yeah. It was Chanhee,” Younghoon blushes more, “Hyunjun. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” Hyunjun grabs a bottle of water and takes a sip of it. 

“What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?” Younghoon tilts buns head, “It doesn’t have to be sexual either. Just the craziest thing you’ve done.” 

“I once broke my hand fighting off a guy that was trying to rob Journey’s,” Hyunjun laughs softly when Younghoon cringes at the memory, “Yeah. You heard it and then threw up. Hyunjae, truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Hyunjae smirks and sips his beer. 

“You have to let someone in this room lick whipped cream either off your finger or your cheek,” Hyunjun points to the whipped cream that’s by the cupcakes that Juyeon bought. 

“Sunwoo darling,” Hyunjae smirks at Sunwoo who rolls his eyes and crawls over to Hyunjae. 

Sunwoo grabs the whipped cream and sprays some on Hyunjae’s cheek. Sunwoo licks the whipped cream off then crawls back to his seat. 

“Gross. Hyunjae you taste like cologne,” Sunwoo fake gags before taking a sip of the soju and handing it to Eric who takes a sip. 

“Chanhee! Truth or dare?” Hyunjae sips his beer with a smile. 

“Truth,” Chanhee looks down at their hands. 

“What’s the cutest thing you own?” Hyunjae beams at Chanhee who gasps and squeals before standing up. 

“My skirt! Look at it!” Chanhee spins in a circle, their skirt twirling as the light reflects off the holographic decals on the skirt, “Eric bought it for me for my birthday last year.” 

“It’s very pretty Hee,” Younghoon beams up at the younger, Chanhee blushing and sitting down next to Younghoon again, “Changmin! Truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Changmin shrugs and pokes Hyunjae’s cheek with a smile. 

“You have to sit in Kevin’s lap until it’s your turn again,” Chanhee smiles at Changmin who nods and sits in Kevin’s lap before snuggling them. 

“Jacob! Truth or dare?” Changmin looks at Jacob with wide eyes and a bright smile. 

“Truth! I do not trust you,” Jacob laughs when Changmin huffs. 

“Do you have any nudes on your phone?” Changmin raises pups eyebrow at Jacob. 

“Well duh. They’re not all mine. Some are Kevin’s. Some are Sangyeon’s. Some are Juyeon’s,” Jacob shrugs his shoulders, Eric and Sunwoo choke on their soju, “Don’t worry about it. Anyways. Juyeon, truth or dare?” 

“Truth because I know how mean you can be,” Juyeon glares at Jacob, Jacob smirking at Juyeon. 

“If you could have a foursome with three people in this room, who would it be?” Jacob winks at Juyeon. 

“You have our nudes for a reason,” Juyeon blushes and turns kits head towards Sunwoo, “Eric. Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Eric smirks over at Juyeon. 

“Someone is going to blindfold you and then one random person is going to give you a back massage for a minute. If you like it you can kiss them, with the blindfold on. Sounds good?” Juyeon smiles at Eric who nods his head. 

Sangyeon grabs a silk cloth and blindfolds Eric before Eric lays down on his stomach and closes his eyes. He feels someone straddle his back before slowly starting to massage out the knots in Eric’s back. Eric yelps slightly when his back pops making the group laugh and Eric to flip them off. The mystery boy continues to massage Eric’s back, Eric’s brain almost turning to mush from how good it felt. Once the timer is up, the boy moves off of Eric’s body which allows Eric to sit up with the help of probably Sangyeon. 

“So? Are you going to kiss them?” Juyeon hums with delight when Eric nods. 

Eric freezes slightly when he feels someone cup his cheeks then relaxes when they press their lips against his. Eric kisses back deeply and lets himself be guided through the kiss. Eric parts his lips when the boy bites down his bottom lip. Eric shudders at the feeling of their tongue slipping past Eric’s lips and teeth before exploring Eric’s mouth. Eric feels heat consume his body when their tongue piercing clashes against Eric’s. Eric whines slightly when the boy pulls away, Eric taking the blindfold off. Eric’s entire body freezes when he sees Sunwoo’s face close to his, Sunwoo’s hands still cupping his cheeks. 

“Truth or dare Sunwoo?” Eric whispers, Sunwoo smirking at Eric. 

“Dare Eric Sohn,” Sunwoo winks, Eric’s heart skipping a beat at the sight. 

“Kiss me,” Eric’s eyes flutter close as Sunwoo presses his lips against Eric’s again. 

Eric sits in Sunwoo’s lap, their lips still connected. Eric swipes his tongue against Sunwoo’s bottom lip, Sunwoo parting his lips for Eric. Eric slides his tongue past Sunwoo’s lips and teeth before exploring Sunwoo’s mouth. Eric pulls away from the kiss, his chest heaving as his and Sunwoo’s cheeks dust a deep pink. 

“So. Not straight,” Eric sits down and looks at the group, “Was I the only one who didn’t know?” 

“Yes. The only one. The literal only fucking person. Sunwoo has literally been trying to kiss you since you two met. It’s annoying. You were too caught up in your feelings and what ifs for you to realize THAT HE’S GAY. NOT BI. NOT PAN. THAT IS A WHOLE HOMOSEXUAL!” Jacob cries out, “Do you believe me now?” 

“I might need Sunwoo to kiss me again,” Eric leans against Sunwoo, Sunwoo laughing and kissing Eric gently before pulling away. 

“I’ve been flirting with you and every time I did it, it went over your head. Like on Thursday when you told me you got your shirt fifty percent off and I said I wish it was one hundred percent off. I was trying to flirt with you. I’ve had the biggest crush on you for over a year now. I think you’ve liked me too, but I wasn’t sure,” Sunwoo grins at Eric who blushes and groans. 

“I think I’ve liked you for just as long, but I didn’t  _ realize  _ realize that I liked you until today,” Eric looks over at Sunwoo. 

“Can I take you on a date tomorrow?” Sunwoo runs his thumb against Eric’s bottom lip, “And can I maybe come home with you?” 

“You want to binge watch several seasons of a new anime I’ve been wanting to watch?” Eric’s eyes light up in hope, “And yes you can take me on a date tomorrow.” 

“Hell yeah I want to binge watch an anime with you!” Sunwoo laughs and pulls Eric close, “Finally.” 

“Finally,” Eric grins and kisses Sunwoo again with a bright smile.


End file.
